Young, Dumb, and In Love
by adora.blivious
Summary: "Oh, no! The wickedly handsome, Rocky Dangerbuff has been kidnapped by the infamous Pirate Captain Walker!" Bruiseshipping AU.


**Heeeey, sorry about not having updated Let's Get Turbo for like, over two weeks. This year is turning out to be a lot more busier than I thought. But here's a special little bruise Halloween oneshot for you all!**

* * *

Jay, was a dummy.

He was stupid for letting himself get roped into this whole mess in the first place.

It wasn't so much that he didn't _want_ to go, because he did. He really, truly did, and what were the chances that an event like this would ever happen again?

But oh was he _such_ a fool!

Especially because the party was at Cole's house.

 _Especially_ because he couldn't get the slightest feeling that he was completely _overdressed_.

Truthfully, Jay thought he had nothing to complain about since this _was_ a Halloween party and he _did_ come all decked out in pirate gear, a black eye patch slung across his face. But no one else was as dressed up as he was and that made him feel like a standout.

To top things off, he didn't _want_ to be a standout. Especially not with Cole here.

Cole the boy who he couldn't stop himself from thinking of - the one who so generously offered to tutor Jay with his English homework; the one who ate lunch with him outside whenever neither one of his other friends dared joined him in the cold; the one who was constantly praising Jay for his efforts, at the same time teasing him for all his mishaps; the one who was his best friend.

Currently, Jay was standing in the corner of the room next to the snack table, fidgeting with his hands nervously. He didn't know what to do let alone where to hang around during a party when he was all by himself.

His friends had all ditched him.

Nya left claiming she had to keep tabs on her brother in case he slipped something up.

Lloyd had somehow managed to come up with the most blandest excuse ever. He even found a way to drag Zane away with him in the process.

And where was Cole?

The boy was mingling with other people far much cooler than Jay was. Though he knew Cole wouldn't give up their friendship for the world, Jay still felt his stomach twist and turn like a labyrinth every second he witnessed Cole interacting with someone other than his current friends.

Jay combed his fingers through his rough curls anxiously. What was he supposed to do?

He lifted his head, taking a chance and looking in Cole's direction.

His smile.

 _His_ smile.

It made Jay's heart flutter _wild_.

And his eyes.

Oh, his eyes.

Even from far away Jay could pin that unique set of olive eyes.

Then for a split second did Cole turn around.

Their eyes met and Jay's cheeks grew insanely warm. And within that split second did Cole flash him a huge smile, one that made Jay's heart beat faster and louder. Most definitely louder.

Shaking, he quickly snagged an empty cup from the table, filling it with punch and turned around so that he was facing the corner.

Jay prayed silently that Cole wouldn't come over but boy was that a silly plea.

He muttered a curse under his breath at all this friends for ditching him.

He already looked like a fool for standing alone and awkwardly by the snack table, but turning around so that it _looked_ like he was actually talking to the wall was just as worse.

"And why are you hiding in the corner, Captain Walker?"

Jay's breath hitched and he turned around briskly, the punch nearly spilling out of his cup, coming face to face with Cole.

His best friend was wearing a black, sequin mask of some sort - a masquerade to be exact - and only a mask. Everything else from the top down only consisted of a neatly tucked in white collared shirt, an exceptionally gold sequined ironed suit over it, and a matching set of black dress pants. Jay blinked stubbornly.

Gold sequins? That must have been expensive. But it still looked good on him nonetheless.

"You didn't really think you'd go unnoticed for the entirety of the night, did you?" Cole chuckled, helping himself to some fruit punch of his own.

"Er, I wouldn't say the _whole_ night, but…" Jay bit his lip, wondering where he was going with that sentence anyways. "Forget it. You're not hanging with the others?"

"What? And leave my best friend to sulk in the corner all by himself? Ah, I don't think so, Jay."

"I didn't need the company, but okay." He partially lied, keeping his voice low.

Cole didn't hear and he leaned his back against the wall, twirling the cup in his hand.

"You know, I kinda feel underdressed standing next to you," Cole blurted out before chugging down his punch.

Jay squinted. Him? Underdressed when what he really should have been pointing out was that _Jay_ was the one who was completely _over_ dressed? A scoff escaped his lips unwillingly and he covered it up by clearing his throat.

"Seriously? Everyone here barely put in any effort to their costumes," Jay gestured to his imitation of a captain who was in love with the color blue. " _This_ is super overdone."

Cole laughed, his eyes shining bright as he gave Jay a little nudge with his elbow. "Yeah, _right_. It's awesome, dude! I ran out of ideas and this is the closest I could come to a petty excuse of a costume. You know I was about to throw on a white sheet and just call myself a ghost."

Jay snickered. He surely was in awe, however. So what if Cole didn't quite appear to be fully dressed in costume? He sure did look _breathtaking_.

Jay cleared his throat suddenly. "So then, who, or _what_ , exactly _are_ you supposed to be?"

Cole simply shrugged, looking like he could care less about a costume title.

Jay pursed his lips together, fumbling through ideas in his head. "What about The Desperate Bachelor?" The words had slipped out of his mouth as quickly as they had poured into his head. Quickly, he scrambled for a cover up. "Or, or Dangerbuff?!"

Cole snorted. "The Desperate Bachelor? Where on _Earth_ did you come up with that one?" Jay blushed furiously. It was only a thought that had been aimlessly floating around inside his head for days, maybe even weeks. "Dangerbuff? Hmm, like an alter ego?"

"Heck yeah!" Jay beamed, bouncing on his toes and eyes lighting up with excitement.

He watched as Cole adjusted his suit and mask, flashing a wild grin in Jay's direction. "I like it!"

A small silence fell between the two as they stood quietly, meddling with their drinks.

Cole's eyes flickered to the stairs for a brief moment. When he noticed how many people were gathered around it, a lightbulb went off in his head and he tossed Jay a sly grin.

"Oh, _no_!" Cole shouted, causing Jay to jump. "The wickedly handsome, Rocky Dangerbuff has been kidnapped by the infamous Pirate Captain Walker!"

Jay was sure that his face had turned as red as Kai's hoodie now.

"Where are you taking me?"

Jay blinked stubbornly, staring right into Cole's eyes. Where?

Cole leaned over, whispering into his ear, "Roof, let's go to the roof."

"… The roof… ?"

"Darn!" Cole shouted with disappoint, snapping his finger. Jay laughed at Cole's efforts.

"C'mon, dude, you gotta take me up there!" Cole rolled his eyes, huffing. "Besides, I wanna show you something cool."

His eyes flickered between Cole and his hand.

"There is no escape, Rocky Dangerbuff! To the roof!"

Without hesitation, Jay's arm lurched. His entire body flamed the second he grabbed Cole's hand, as he eventually led him to the door.

Once they were outside, Jay's hands instinctively wrapped around his sides and he hissed. "It's cold out here!"

"Suck it up," Cole cocked his head to the right for Jay to follow him. "My Captain," he added teasingly.

In fact, Jay did suck it up. But it wasn't the cold. It was the warm feeling of embarrassment and the giddy enjoyment of having been called, _Captain_.

He followed Cole around the house and to the backyard.

Cole reached between a small group of trees and pulled out a ladder, resting it firmly against the side of the house. Stepping back, he held his hand out before the ladder, looking to Jay.

"After you."

"Shouldn't my prisoner go first so that I _know_ you won't try and run away?"

"Trust me, your prisoner isn't going anywhere," Cole rolled his shoulders back, "Besides, there's some backstory as to _why_ you captured me in the first place."

"There is?" Jay slapped his face. "I mean, there is! Obviously… what is it?"

With a small shake of his head, Cole ushered him up the ladder. And Jay began to climb.

Cole smiled from below, arms across his chest in a confident manner. Once Jay made it to the top, Cole followed suit.

Except unlike Jay, he stopped about two-thirds of the way to push open a window. Sticking his hand inside, Cole snagged a fluffy dark blue coat and tossed it over his shoulders.

"Just a quick pitstop," he told Jay as he made that last climb.

Jay shuffled over to the middle of the roof, making room for his friend.

From the roof he could see tens of thousands of little dressed up children going door-to-door for candy. Oh, how he missed the old days.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me?" He asked, dipping his head between the shoulders to feel warmer.

As if right on cue, Cole threw the coat he had snatched from his room, over Jay's back. The pirate flinched, his eyes darting over to Cole.

"Did I say that? Oh," Cole chuckled a bit, taking off his mask. He set it down on his thighs, running his thumb over the course edges of the sequins. His head tilted to the right a little as another laugh escaped his lips and his eyes twinkled under the moonlight.

Jay couldn't help but grin fondly, holding the coat tighter around his small figure.

"I kinda… sorta just… wanted to be up here alone. With you." Jay could hear Cole stumbling over his own words. "Just the two of us."

Jay's eyes widened, looking to Cole with hopefulness. He really did?

"And, what was the reason I took you?"

Cole tipped his head forward, hair falling over his eyes. "Well, because you like me."

Jay felt himself choke on air. _Had he heard Cole right?_ "W-What?"

Cole smirked, turning to face Jay's flushed face. "Captain Walker was a beastly little guy. He loved to joke around and pull pranks with his crew. Then one day, he spotted a poster for a _costume party_. At that costume party - where Captain Walker was able to sneak in without looking like a standout because of how well dressed he was - the Captain spotted _Rocky Dangerbuff_. They talked and the Captain felt himself fall in love with this Dangerbuff guy. So, the Captain begged for Dangerbuff to come with him."

Jay leaned closer, entranced in the story Cole had to share. He knew.

"And Dangerbuff was torn."

"Why?"

Cole paused for a minute, glazing over Jay's invested expression. "Because Dangerbuff liked him too."

Jay shook his head. _What?_

Cole only smiled, fumbling with the mask in his hands.

"You, are, _such_ a dork, Jay."

Cole laughed, leaning back on his hands and pushing his mask back on.

"I-what?"

Jay shuddered when he felt Cole's fingers brush over the side of his face slowly. They were so… cold, but yet just a simple touch made him feel so _warm._ His fingers delicately tucked a lock of hair behind Jay's ear, exposing the side of his face to Cole fully.

He gasped when his head was forced to turn, locking eyes with Cole.

He lost all sense of where he was the second Cole's lips were on his.

Jay felt like every other little bother around him had melted out of existence and the world had stopped only for the two of them.

He couldn't _think_.

He couldn't _breathe_.

After seconds of feeling frozen, Jay kissed back.

And wow did he love every second of it.

He never wanted to let go. He wanted to stay this way for as long as he could. Just him and Cole. Captain Walker and Dangerbuff. Yeah.

Finally, after what felt like too short for him, Cole pulled away slowly, rubbing his thumb along Jay's rosy red, freckled, cheek.

Jay scrambled for words, but all that came out were tiny little squeaks and noises.

He felt pressured that he had to say something. Finally, Jay choked out, "I- I liked… that."

Cole softly laughed, admiring the way Jay was so dazed and out of breath.

"I liked that too."

But Jay kept bobbing his head with his mouth partially open, as if he wasn't even aware that Cole was talking to him.

"Wanna do it again?"


End file.
